


Death's Door

by mellidae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellidae/pseuds/mellidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters' final battle is nearing its close, but not all of them will make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Through the chaos of battle happening only feet away on the other side of a thin wall, Sam clung to the shattered frame of the boy he had spent years fighting for. A tear fell from his face and landed on Dean’s cheek.   
“Come on, Dean.” The words stung the back of his throat as he spoke, threatening to break as they spilled from his lips. “It’s you and me, no matter what. You’re my brother.” He couldn’t speak again without sobbing, but he knew Dean had gotten the message.  
“Sam.” The effort used to speak brought blood to his lips, and he coughed slightly, a desperate attempt by his lungs to cleanse what would never be clean. The sound was barely audible, but it still felt like home, a familiar feeling in this misery that surrounded them.  
“You’re fine.” He repeated the phrase over and over, willing Dean to heal, but the wounds were too serious and there was no possibility of reaching medical assistance in time; they both knew this was the end. Blood seeped from his abdomen, through his shirt and onto Sam’s hands desperately trying to keep his brother’s insides from spilling onto the pavement.   
In his last moments, Dean smiled, his teeth stained with blood. It was a sad, pathetic sight, and the last one Sam would have to remember him by. His lip quivered at the thought of his brother not being around anymore. Sam knew he was far from invincible, as he himself had witnessed many times, but they somehow always found a way back to each other. However, as Dean lay motionless on the ground, his eyelids struggling to stay open, both boys knew this was nothing they could come back from. There were no more angels, no more gods or devils, no one who cared about them or needed them; this was it.   
Dean’s eyes drifted shut and his head fell forward, blood trickling out of his mouth to join the puddles on his chest. Sam’s tears stopped falling, as he was left unsure how to feel anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!
> 
> -M.


End file.
